dancemomsfandomcom-20200223-history
Let It Out
:For the song used for Fallon's solo "Voices in My Head" in Blame It on the New Girl, see Undead Chamber. Accapella version; used for the dance Studio version "Let It Out (Vox)" is a song by Mia Sable. It was used for the group dance "Voices in My Head" in West Coast Strikes Back. It was later used again in City of Angels, however the performance was unseen. Full group dance Lyrics What would you have me do Sit here and wait for you To come back, come back And say I need you in my life What would you have me say All by myself today The absence of your love Cutting through me like a knife And I've been broken hearted before (been broken hearted) But it's never, no, it's never felt like this before I gotta let it out Let it break me down Let it go, let it flow 'Till I hear the sound Oh, that voice inside saying I'm gonna give it another try So let it out Let it break you down Breath it in, breath it out And turn around 'Cause that's how we begin again Let it out so you can let it in Bringing your eyes to mine Asking me one more time I can't go back, go back I need something to believe Ran to an open space Promised myself today I'm gonna get back, get back Who I am and what I need And I've been broken hearted before (been broken hearted) But it's never, no, it's never felt like this before I'm gonna let it out Let it break me down Let it go, let it flow 'Till I hear the sound Oh, that voice inside saying You're gonna give it another try So let it out Let it break you down Breath it in, breath it out And turn around 'Cause that's how we begin again Let it out so you can let it in Oh, can't stop the wind Can't stop the changing We hold on to tiny trees We hold on but it's no use Oh, can't stop the heart From breaking We hold on to tiny trees We hold on Let it out Let it break me down Let it go, let it flow 'Till I hear the sound Oh, that voice inside saying You're gonna give it another try So let it out Let it break you down Breath it in, breath it out And turn around 'Cause that's how we begin again Let it out so you can let it in Let it out Let it break me down Let it go, let it flow 'Till I hear the sound Oh, that voice inside saying You're gonna give it another try So let it out Let it break you down Breath it in, breath it out And turn around 'Cause that's how we begin again Let it out so you can let it in Trivia *The song can be found here for listening and here for purchase. *The song used for the dance is an acappella version of the song. Video Gallery at grand opening of ALDC LA Full group dance; filmed from the audience *Clip (1) *Clip (2) *From ALDC LA opening: Clip-1, Clip-2 Gallery Group_Dance_-_Voices_in_My_Head_-_11April2015.jpg Group Dance - Voices in My Head - 11April2015 b.jpg 524 Voices in My Head 1.png 524 Voices in My Head 2.png 524 Voices in My Head 3.jpg 524_voices_in_my_head.jpg Lifetime ALDC LA Opening Voices in My Head 2.jpg Lifetime ALDC LA Opening Voices in My Head 1.jpg Category:Season Five Songs Category:Season 5 Group Songs Category:Group Dance Songs Category:Pop Category:Soul Category:R&B Category:Acapella Category:Songs used in West Coast Strikes Back Category:Lyrical Category:Songs used in City of Angels (episode) Category:Not Aired